<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二次-19 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766389">第二次-19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>渣車一台喔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二次-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是啊，順榮做錯了什麼？他沒有傷害你不是嗎？你怎麼這樣對他？這樣對他公平嗎？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是啊，順榮做錯了什麼？他沒有傷害你不是嗎？你怎麼這樣對他？這樣對他公平嗎？</p><p> </p><p>知勳看著那個無助的哭著的順榮，酸楚陣陣湧上心頭，明明都沒有錯，卻要對自己的行為照單全收，權順榮愛他愛的好委屈</p><p> </p><p>順榮失控說出的心底話，點醒了一直徬徨不斷逃跑的知勳，他該害怕的從來都不該是順榮的愛，他總是尊重自己，只要自己說個不字，即使再怎麼渴望好奇，他就是連碰都不碰，一直以來皆是如此</p><p> </p><p>如果自己不想讓他知道當年的事，只要一句不想說或不要問，那麼他就不會問了，知勳不知道自己到底為何沒有想到這點</p><p> </p><p>李知勳啊李知勳，平時你的腦袋那麼清楚，為什麼遇上了權順榮你就把腦子都糊在一塊了呢？</p><p> </p><p>抱頭痛哭的順榮一直等著本該聽到的自家大門被無情關上的聲音，等了一陣一直沒有預料之內的聲響，相反地卻聽見了應該不再聽見的腳步聲，不僅聽的一清二楚而且越來越近，睜開眼看到了知勳的雙腳停在自己面前蹲了下來</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮……」</p><p> </p><p>知勳掰開順榮抱著頭的雙手，和他對望，兩人的瞳孔只有彼此，順榮看著知勳雖沒有像自己哭的一塌糊塗，卻也好不到哪去，有點無所適從，有點不知所措，有點懊悔抱歉</p><p> </p><p>知勳抬起手擦掉順榮的淚，自己卻控制不住的讓眼淚奪眶而出，傾身上前吻住順榮，顫抖的說</p><p> </p><p>「對不起……」</p><p> </p><p>順榮把知勳拉起來，再次讓剛剛分離的雙唇再次結合在一起，進一步撬開糾纏他想念以久的唇舌，知勳也沒閒著，向前跨坐在順榮的腿上讓彼此親吻的更深，期間誰的眼淚都沒有停下過，兩人的吻中都參雜了淚液的鹹味</p><p> </p><p>終於結束這個和好的吻，輕靠著彼此的額頭，調整呼吸，知勳的眼淚卻像水龍頭一樣開了就不停的流著，這次換成順榮為他擦拭</p><p> </p><p>「別哭了，知勳這樣好醜」</p><p> </p><p>「你…也一…樣…醜死…了」</p><p> </p><p>知勳哭到講話都不順了，摸著順榮的臉，認真的看著他的眼睛</p><p> </p><p>「對…不起，讓你…承…受這些，是我太…膽小<br/>
了，太笨了……到現在…才想清楚……唔」</p><p> </p><p>順榮打斷知勳的話，啄了一下剛剛被吻腫的唇</p><p> </p><p>「사랑해 」</p><p> </p><p>知勳露出了許久未見燦爛的微笑</p><p> </p><p>「나두 사랑해 」</p><p> </p><p>順榮將知勳放倒在床上，兩人再次開啟纏綿的吻，急切的退去對方的衣服，久未歡愛的兩個軀體，稍經撩撥就產生莫大的反應</p><p> </p><p>順榮在知勳的鎖骨上留下一顆顆艷麗的印記，並向下啃咬小巧的紅豆，惹得知勳嬌喘連連，一把將知勳的褲子連同底褲一同拉下，挑逗的捏了一下知勳抬頭的下身</p><p> </p><p>「我們知勳這麼急不可耐呢，啊…」</p><p> </p><p>知勳握住順榮調皮的手一個翻身將順榮壓在身下，退去順榮的褲子隔著內褲用力的咬下順榮的兄弟，順榮驚呼一聲</p><p> </p><p>「你也不差」</p><p> </p><p>順榮再次翻身奪回主權，懲罰性的咬了知勳的下唇，再次往下探去，分開知勳的大腿，從膝蓋開始，靈活的舌頭一步一步往知勳的私密舔去，卻始終避開早已腫脹的小知勳</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮，快點，我難受」</p><p> </p><p>知勳難耐的欲伸手摸自己的勃起卻不能如願</p><p> </p><p>「不行，它今天只有我能碰」</p><p> </p><p>減緩舔著知勳大腿的速度，和知勳對望，雖然變慢了但順榮的表情和有技巧的舌頭，讓知勳體內的慾望不斷的叫囂，下意識的想闔上雙腿，無奈被順榮阻止反而掰的更開，讓知勳向順榮求饒</p><p> </p><p>「順榮，拜託，啊…」</p><p> </p><p>兩人之間的默契，拜託二字，就得答應，順榮瞬間插入兩指，讓許久未碰到後穴的知勳感到及疼痛又舒服的快感，順榮一邊為知勳體內的軟肉按摩，一邊在知勳發紅的耳朵又啃又咬，突然摸到了一個凸起</p><p> </p><p>「嗯…啊…」</p><p> </p><p>知勳的後穴有擴大了一圈，開開合合的渴望著，讓順榮又加上了一指，另一支手很快的脫掉仍掛在自己身上的的內褲</p><p> </p><p>又抽動了幾下，才將手指拿出，卻不換上自己的分身，讓知勳不滿的扭動腰肢，想要尋找那個能夠滿足自己空虛的小順榮</p><p> </p><p>順榮欣賞了知勳這樣可愛的動作一會兒，再次附上了知勳的唇，扶著自己的兄弟，在洞口磨蹭了幾下，一插而入</p><p> </p><p>「唔…」</p><p> </p><p>一瞬間的撕裂感讓知勳忍不住呻吟，卻被順榮封印在喉嚨裡，指甲嵌入順榮的的背部，讓他的肌膚充滿一道道的指甲痕</p><p> </p><p>等到知勳的後穴習慣了粗大，順榮開始緩慢的抽插，更加深入的往裡面進入，但著慢吞吞的節奏讓知勳是在癢的很</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮，你倒是快點…」</p><p> </p><p>「知勳記憶真不好，你忘了要叫我什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>順榮又再次以緩慢的速度深深的插入，惹得知勳起了全身的雞皮疙瘩，不過仍是倔強的不說</p><p> </p><p>不說沒關係，那就繼續享受我的服務吧，順榮把知勳抬了起來，面對面的看著知勳紅通通的臉，賊賊的笑著，因為坐姿讓順榮更加深入，繼續慢條斯理的抽插，手也有意無意的來回輕碰著知勳挺立的下身</p><p> </p><p>承受了幾回合的作弄，終於受不了的知勳，紅著臉靠向順榮的耳朵舔了一下</p><p> </p><p>「快一點…老公…」</p><p> </p><p>就像開啟了開關似的，順榮將知勳再次轉身壓回床上，接合處沒有分開，跟著知勳轉了一圈，讓知勳大聲尖叫</p><p> </p><p>「啊……」</p><p> </p><p>還沒等知勳緩過來，順榮開始大力的加速抽插</p><p> </p><p>「嗯……嗯啊…哈…」</p><p> </p><p>趴在知勳的身上又開始啃咬知勳白皙的背部</p><p> </p><p>「權…倉鼠…我不是…你的…葵花…籽，啊！」</p><p> </p><p>順榮就像沒聽到一般繼續啃咬，留下了青青紫紫的愛痕，往剛剛找到的凸起用力的頂撞</p><p> </p><p>「嗯…啊…啊…那裡…嗯啊…別」</p><p> </p><p>順榮繼續大幅度的抽插，不斷的碾壓知勳的敏感，拉著知勳坐起身，一支手拉扯著知勳的乳頭，一支手擼動知勳的分身</p><p> </p><p>讓知勳在前後夾攻下放聲的呻吟，整間屋子瀰漫著動人的回音，無上限的加快自己的抽插</p><p> </p><p>「啊…順…順榮…嗯…我…愛…你」</p><p> </p><p>一個顫抖兩人一起射了，知勳的小穴被白液灌的滿滿的，順榮的手也沾滿了知勳的</p><p> </p><p>舉到知勳面前，調侃著</p><p> </p><p>「我們知勳的愛意真多呢！」</p><p> </p><p>知勳通紅到身體更加竄紅了，拉起順榮另一隻手狠狠的咬了一口當作報仇</p><p> </p><p>順榮靠著知勳的肩，知勳躺在順榮身上，彼此靠在一起緩和著剛才的激情，順榮輕輕的說到</p><p> </p><p>「知勳別再離開我了，拜託，我不會問你三年前的事，只要你留在我身邊」</p><p> </p><p>知勳緩緩的離開順榮已經垂下的分身，轉身抱住他</p><p> </p><p>「好，不會了不會再離開了」</p><p> </p><p>順榮緊緊的回抱，將知勳用力的揉在懷裡，兩人溫存了一陣，知勳才開口</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮，我睏了，可是不舒服」</p><p> </p><p>順榮這才意識到，知勳的後穴還充滿著自己的白濁，不斷的往外流，沾濕了床單</p><p> </p><p>廢了一番功夫才將香噴噴的知勳再次放回乾淨的床鋪，讓已經睡著的他枕著自己的手，相擁而眠</p><p> </p><p>凌晨，只被套上一條內褲的知勳被冷醒了，明顯大一號的內褲加上沒有遮蔽的上身，讓他直打哆嗦，於是起身到衣櫃挑了件順榮的T恤套在身上</p><p> </p><p>準備躺回順榮的懷抱，卻發現順榮緊皺著眉頭，嘴裡不停的呢喃</p><p> </p><p>「知勳，你在哪？別走好不好」</p><p> </p><p>趕緊抱住順榮安慰道</p><p> </p><p>「我在，我在，沒有走，別怕」</p><p> </p><p>猛力的睜開眼才看到知勳就在身邊，緊皺的眉頭才得以鬆開</p><p> </p><p>「我夢到你又不見了」</p><p> </p><p>順榮把頭埋在知勳的懷裡，知勳摸著順榮的頭髮</p><p> </p><p>「那只是夢，沒事的，我在這，不會離開了」</p><p> </p><p>順榮像個孩子般，抱著知勳的腰際，最大限度的黏在知勳身上，知勳一下一下的拍著順榮，才讓<br/>
他再次安穩的睡去</p><p> </p><p>隔天一早，知勳先睜開眼睛的，看著懷裡的順榮或許是昨晚喝了酒宿醉呢，還沒有醒來的跡象，忍著腰痠和因為許久未做造成後穴的疼痛，小心翼翼的下床，走出房間，在房子裡繞來繞去</p><p> </p><p>和自己三年前離去時一模一樣，擺設都沒變，相框還在，碗筷兩組，自己的遊戲機也還在，房間還是滿滿的自己的衣服</p><p> </p><p>看著知勳鼻酸了起來，順榮是在等著自己會來</p><p> </p><p>過了大約一小時，順榮醒了，著急的跑出房門尋找知勳，還好一開門就看到知勳在廚房裡忙活才鬆了一口氣</p><p> </p><p>「醒了？去刷刷牙，我煮了醒酒湯」</p><p> </p><p>順榮這才露出笑容走入浴室，剛剛的著急知勳當然察覺了，再次在心裡鼻酸了一把</p><p> </p><p>質問著自己，你到底傷了他多重， 讓他如此不安</p><p> </p><p>順榮從浴室走出時，知勳正在收拾流理台，但動作卻明顯一頓一頓的不流暢，順榮馬上意會到是怎麼回事，上前從背後抱住他</p><p> </p><p>「很痛嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>知勳的臉瞬間刷紅了，用手肘撞了一下身後的情人</p><p> </p><p>「廢話，還不都你害的」</p><p> </p><p>「那我給你擦藥當作賠罪？」</p><p> </p><p>「呀！你把那鍋醒酒湯喝完就是在賠罪了」</p><p> </p><p>「我的老婆真賢慧呢」</p><p> </p><p>揉了揉知勳柔順的頭髮，讓知勳回頭瞪了他一眼</p><p> </p><p>「誰準你叫我老婆的」</p><p> </p><p>順榮當作沒聽到開心的坐下喝起知勳排醒酒湯，知勳無奈的放下抹布，以奇怪的姿勢坐在順榮對面，讓他忍不住笑了</p><p> </p><p>「我們知勳真可愛」</p><p> </p><p>「呀，不准說我可愛」</p><p> </p><p>「不過老婆，你是不是把糖看作是鹽了？」</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------<br/>
熬夜開學步車的溫蒂來了<br/>
終於和好了拍手<br/>
大考前最後一台車<br/>
喜歡嗎？深深覺得自己的車技頗爛的呵呵<br/>
雖然和好了但彼此之間還是藏著不安和愧疚<br/>
到底會不會從此一直那麼甜蜜呢？<br/>
不告訴你們，自己猜吧（屁孩一個<br/>
這篇過後就真的會很慢很慢了（雖然沒有快過<br/>
如果還是看到我的週更<br/>
那一定是溫蒂每天都熬夜（打屁股</p><p> </p><p>By要模擬考還不睡覺都溫蒂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>